


Ben and Mal's Royal Wedding

by TheSixthTester



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hades is a Good Parent, Mal & Uma Friendship (Disney), Post-Descendants 3, Queen Mal, Royal Wedding, Ruler of Auradon Ben (Disney: Descendants), Wedding, audrey & mal friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSixthTester/pseuds/TheSixthTester
Summary: Ben and Mal's royal wedding.(This is also on FicWad because I wrote this on a school computer and AO3 was blocked. I had to copy and paste it into Google Docs from FicWad and then paste it here.)
Relationships: Audrey & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Aziz & Ben, Beast/Belle (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming & Ben, Doug & Ben, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Mal (Disney), Hades & Mal (Disney), Hadie & Mal, Jane & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Li Lonnie & Mal, Mal & Uma (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Ben and Mal's Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Mal and Ben are in their early twenties during this.

Mal was waiting behind the doors that would lead to her wedding. Dizzy was doing finishing touches on her hair and Evie just finished her makeup. "What if he doesn't like my dress?" Mal asked, her anxiety kicking in.  
  
"He will love it." Hades, dressed in a black suit with blue fire patterns around the cuffs and his usually spiked hair gelled back, reassured his daughter.  
  
Evie designed Mal's wedding dress, Mal refused to have it any other way. They both knew that Ben and his parents liked the tradition of wearing a white wedding dress, but Mal also wanted to add her own little touch to it. Evie decided to sew a beautiful white dress with a purple ombre design at the ends.  
  
"Yea! You are the most beautiful girl in Auradon!" Dizzy exclaimed, hopping off the stool she was standing on to reach Mal's hair, which was now in a braided bun.  
  
"You look like a queen already." Evie complimented, smiling at her best friend.  
  
Dizzy took a quick look at her watch. "Oh! We have to get going, its about to start." she said, leading Evie through the doors to take their place in their respective spots.  
  
Mal heard the classic wedding music start, meaning she should come out with Hades. She took a shaky deep breath and Hades have her hand a squeeze. The doors opened and showed the ballroom of the castle where the wedding was taking place. The room was decorated with an assortment of white flowers lining the walls and cushioned chairs where the guests sat at each end of a red carpet that lead to a flower-covered archway. Ben was standing to the left side of a three-step-high platform that had white, romanesque columns covered in flowers on every corner that connected to the roof. Ben's best man, Doug, and his groomsmen, Chad, Aziz, Jay, and Carlos were standing on a small, diagonal platform that was to the side of him. Mal's maid of honor, Evie, and her bridesmaids, Uma, Jane, Lonnie, and Audrey on a similar platform behind where she was to stand, at the right side of the platform. Fairy Godmother, the wedding officiant, was standing just behind Ben, aligned in the middle of the platform.  
  
Dizzy, the flower girl, walked down the carpet a few feet before Mal and Hades. When she covered the whole carpet in flower petals, she quickly made her way to her seat. Hades walked Mal up the podium and gave her one last hug before he sat down at his seat. Ben was wearing a classic black suit. He smiled at Mal, silently reassuring her that she liked her dress (Ben could read Mal like a book).  
  
Fairy Godmother cleared her throat and everyone grew quiet. She began to speak, "Welcome, family, friends, loved ones, and royal subjects alike. We gather here today to celebrate the royal wedding of Malleficent "Mal" Bertha, daughter of Maleficent and Hades, and King Benjamin "Ben" Florian, the son of former King Beast and Queen Belle. You have come here today to share your love and support for the king and his future queen. So welcome one and all, those that have traveled from afar, or those that have not traveled at all. Mal and Ben appreciate your presence and ask that you support them through their happiest day."  
  
Mal looked around the room as Fairy Godmother paused. She noticed that Belle, Evie, and Jane were all crying. Hades and Jay were obviously holding back tears, trying to keep up their tough-guy personas. Doug was openly sobbing, which was a funny sight to see.  
  
Fairy Godmother continued, "Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that through love and patience, through laughter, through communication, and through forgiveness and love. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners."  
  
Fairy Godmother turned to Ben. "Do you, Benjamin Florian, take Malleficant Bertha to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." Ben answered.  
  
Fairy Godmother smiled and then turned to Mal. "Do you, Malleficant Bertha, take Benjamin Florian as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do." Mal responded.  
  
Hades, Jay, and Carlos all let the flood gates open, crying with no shame whatsoever. Seeing Mal some so far melted their hearts and they couldn't take all the emotions they were feeling. Hades was so proud of his daughter and was so grateful that she let him come into her life. Mal quietly snickered at the sight of three of the toughest and most badass boys she knew crying like babies.  
  
"Will you who are present today, surround Ben and Mal with love, friendship, and support through their marriage?" Fairy Godmother asked, addressing the audience.  
  
"Yes." Everyone answered.  
  
"Now is time to read your vows." Fairy Godmother said, stepping back a bit to let Ben and Mal take the spotlight. Ben went first.  
  
"Before I decided to start the Isle Rehabilitation Program, I had dreams of a girl with purple hair and green eyes. She was always so mysterious and unreachable. I just had to know who she was. I did some digging, and decided to bring Mal, the girl in my visions, along with Evie, Jay, and Carlos to Auradon first." Ben started. "Before you even gave me that love spell I could feel a connection, even more so as we have grown together. I eagerly await the chance for us to grow together, getting to know the wonderful woman and queen you will become, and falling in love with you more every day. I vow to cherish, love, and appreciate you until death do us part." Ben finished.  
  
Mal took a deep breath and read her vows. "When I first came to Auradon, I was dead set on getting Fairy Godmother's wand. I wanted to prove myself to my mother, show her that I was evil, earn the right to use my full name. I slowly fell in love with you over time. You taught me that there are better things than being evil. You helped everyone on the Isle. When I first started dating you, my love was true, but I didn't know what love felt like. Ben, you taught me what it is like to love. I will spend my whole life thanking and cherishing you for turning my life around."  
  
Fairy Godmother stepped up again. "May I get the rings, please?" she asked.  
  
Hadie, the ring bearer, brought the two rings up. They were both golden, but one was in the shape of the beast emblem and one was in the shape of Mal's classic pink and purple heart.  
  
She gave Ben the ring with the Beast emblem and Mal the ring with the heart emblem. "Repeat after me." Fairy Godmother said. "I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you."  
  
"I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you." Both Ben and Mal repeated, giving each other their rings.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the United States of Auradon, I now present Queen Mal Florian and King Ben Florian!" Fairy Godmother announced.  
  
Ben pulled Mal in for a kiss and the whole audience cheered...  
  
Mal finally had her happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! If you see anything that needs improvement, please comment. I always appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
